Tôt ou Tard s'en allait
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Il est là...il le regarde...sasuxnaru...venez juste jeter un oeil...


Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Naruto

Genre: vous verrez par vous-même

Couple: Sasuxnaru

Résumé: ...

Alors me voilà avec une autre fic de naruto: franchement je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'apprête à taper là...je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'est venue à l'esprit cette idée en plus mais j'espère ne pas vous faire croire qu'il n'y a que ce genre de fic et que vous l'apprécierez quand même!!!

Ne m'en voulez pas!!!! j'ai voulu écrire cette fic suite à celle faite par **la survolte**, elle m'a profondément marquée!!!

**Tôt ou tard s'en allait**

Tu es là...comme tous les jours depuis...tu ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps...

Tu avances le long de l'allée...tu ne regardes même plus devant toi...

Tu connais le chemin par coeur...

C'est machinalement que tu rentre dans l'enceinte...

C'est machinalement que tu arrives en face de deux portes et appuie sur le bouton qui les feront s'ouvrir...

Tu arrives à destination et salues les personnes que tu croises...elles ne sont pas surprises...elles te répondent...c'est normal...

Depuis le temps...elles te connaissent...

Tu vois les numéros defilés devant tes yeux...tu arrives à la bonne porte et appuies sur la poignée...

Tu rentres mais les rideaux sont encore fermés...tu te demande pourquoi, le temps est magnifique dehors...

D'un geste, tu les ouvres et en profite pour aérer un peu la pièce...il fait quand même presque 30°c dehors...

Tu reportes ton attention sur la raison de ta venue...

Tu prends la chaise qui est dans le coin et l'approche pour t'y asseoir...

Tu souris et en prenant sa main...tu dis...

- Bonjour Naruto...

Et voilà, les journées se suivent et se ressemblent...tu fais la même chose tous les jours...tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi...c'est logique que tu sois là...

Depuis ce jour...

Tu te relèves un peu et enlève les mèches de cheveux qui sont devant son visage et en profite pour lui caresser ce dernier...mais la même question hante tes jours et tes nuits...

pourquoi lui...

Tu te demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça...tu te demande pourquoi un être aussi gentil et adorable que lui s'est retrouvé là...alors que d'autres mériteraient d'être à sa place...

Tu te souviens de l'expression de ton visage quand on est venu te chercher pour te prévenir...tu te souviens t'être dit _"non c'est impossible"..._

ça ne pouvait être vrai...tu venais à peine de vivre pleinement ta vie avec lui à tes côtés...tu venais à peine de te dire que tu pourrais passer ta vie avec lui...tu venais à epine de lui dire que tu l'aimait et tu te souviens du sourire qu'il t'avait fait...alors pourquoi...les mauvaises graines, elle, quoiqu'elles fassent, vivront toujours tranquillement...et tu ne le comprends pas...

Et tu es venu...tous les jours...tu as commencé à passer toutes tes journées avec lui, à lui parler...ou juste à le regarder...mémorisant chaque traits de son visage pour ne jamais l'oublier...tu pensais pourtant...

Tu pensais que les choses s'arrangeraient...tu pensais qu'il allait se réveiller...oui...tu pensais...mais encore une fois...une phrase te reviens en mémoire...

- Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais votre ami est désormais sous respiration artificielle, on ne peut plus rien faire...

Et tout c'est écroulé...mais tu n'as jamais cessé d'espérer même si au fond de toi, tu savais...même si son coeur battait encore...son esprit, lui, s'en était déjà allé...

Tu as beaucoup pleuré, les bras croisés sur son lit parce que tu disais qu'on ne sait jamais...il pourrait voir ta faiblesse...

Puis est venu le temps des mains sur l'épaule, il y en a tellement eu que tu les reconnais maintenant...

La main douce de sakura...celle plus viril de kiba ou Neji...

Quand tu en sens une posée sur ton épaule tu ne te retournes même plus, tu sais de qui il s'agit et tu te lèves pour suivre cette personne...parce que tu es épuisé...

Tu t'asseois dans une salle où tu ne connais personne mais après une semaine...tu les connais tous...ils comprennent ta douleur...ton chagrin...

Mais s'étonnent de ton manque de réaction face à ce qu'il se passe...

Alors tu retourne à son chevet et quand tu sais que tu es seul...tu te laisse de nouveau aller à ta douleur..tu pleures...tu lui dis que tu l'aimes...tu espère qu'il t'entend...mais au fond tu le sais...

Il ne t'entend pas...il ne t'entendra plus jamais...

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour différent des autres...tu es toujours à la même place que d'habitude...tu serres fort la main de celui qui est ton ami...ton amant...

Tu sens de nouveau cette pression sur ton épaule et tu te décide à regarder la personne...tu vois les yeux verts de sakura qui te regarde...elle te sourit mais d'un sourire triste...

Tu remarque Kakashi qui est à côté d'elle puis la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et tu les vois tous entrer...

Sakura en profite pour s'approcher du lit et dépose un baiser sur le front de son ami...elle pleure mais ne le montre pas...

Tu vois aussi une personne que tu ne pensais pas voir aujourd'hui mais c'est vrai...tu te souviens...

C'est aujourd'hui...

Tu le regarde dans le fond de la pièce, les bras croisés comme à son habitude...ses cheveux roux qui cachent un peu ses yeux...mais tu vois ses mains se resserrer sur sa veste et tu le comprends...

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et tu vois le médecin s'avancer et tous nous regarder...

Puis son regard s'attarde sur toi...

- C'est l'heure...

Tu hoche de la tête mais tu es incapable de lâcher cette main...tu t'avances et devant tout le monde...dépose tes lèvres sur les siennes pour ne jamais l'oublier...

Tu entends quelques sanglots mais ne saurait dire à qui ils appartiennent...

Ton attention se reporte sur le médecin parce que tu le vois approcher son doigt près du bouton...

Ce bouton qui t'enlèvera à jamais celui que tu aimes...

Tu le regardes encore une fois...espérant un miracle...de voir ses yeux bleus s'ouvrir...

Mais tu sais...au fond de toi...que ça n'arrivera pas...

Le médecin commence à appuyer sur le bouton et c'est plus que tu ne peux en supporter...

Tu te retournes et regardes à travers la fenêtre...

Il fait vraiment beau...Mais ton esprit se focalise sur autre chose...

Une respiration...

Une deuxième respiration...

Et...plus rien...

Un son te parvient aux oreilles...

Le son de cette machine qui te fait enfin comprendre que...

C'est fini...

Et cette fois...

Tu n'empêches pas une larme de couler le long de ta joue sur cette vie qui s'est éteinte...

Et sur cet amour qui disparaît...

**OWARI...**

Et voilà...ça y est...ma première deathfic...

Je vous dit pas dans quel état on se sent en écrivant ça...je me sens pas bien mais pas bien du tout...

j'ai souvent lu qu'on disait tjs que c'était sasuke qui trinquait et bien, vous avez le contraire cette fois...

j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas et que vous avez, malgré tout, aimer cette fic...

Je vous fais de gros bisousssss


End file.
